gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster
The OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster is the upgrade of the OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 appeared in the manga New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. It was piloted by MO-V's Odin Bernett and later by Roche Nattono. Technology & Combat Characteristics The L.O Booster (short for Liner Offence-Booster) is based on the first experimental G-Unit mobile suits, based loosely on the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese design. In its basic configuration, the unit was configured as a high speed transformable unit using it's 5 thrusters for propulsion. It's Gundanium alloy armor is also greatly strengthened, giving it more endurance to the battlefield. The L.O. Booster features a wide range of standard armaments, including a powerful thrust beam cannon and reactive shield. Other armaments include two beam swords and a lightweight accelerate submachine gun. Being an upgrade of the Geminass 01, the mobile suit retains the same modular design as well as the innovative feature known as the PX System, which takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit. However, the system has a time limit which if passed has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. Armaments ;*Lightweight Accelerate Submachine Gun :A handheld beam weapon, it is different from the Accelerate Rifle, as it uses rapid-fire capabilities. ;*Reactive Shield ;*Beam Sword :The Geminass L.O Booster is equipped with two beam swords stored in the reactive shield. The principle of these close combat weapons is energy being focused into a beam with a sword shape, and used to melt and cut through even the toughest armor. ;*Thrust Beam Cannon :Mounted on each shoulder between the thrust scissors is a beam emitter, when the thrust scissors rotate forward, a charge builds between the inner surfaces of the two blades, after reaching completion a large beam blast is released. ;*Thrust Scissors :The Gundam L.O Booster is equipped with a pair of thrust scissors for close-combat, these pincer-like grappling claws allow the Gundam to grip or crush targets. Special Equipment & Features ;* Laser Communication System ;* A.I.-Equipped Fire Control System ;* PX System : The PX system takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit, but does have a time limit which, if exceeded, has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. History After his Geminass 01 is upgraded, Odin Bernett first uses the new Gundam L.O. Booster when civilians on an outbound shuttle from MO-V are threatened by OZ Prize pilot Silver Clown (aka Odel Bernett). Later, the Gundam L.O. Booster is given to former OZ Prize pilot Roche Nattono when Odin receives the new OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe. Picture Gallery Wing (100).jpg|MA mode Ozx-gu01-hatch.jpg|open hatch Wing (120).jpg Wing (632).jpg Wing (631).jpg Gundam Geminass L.O. Booster.jpg|Gundam Geminass L. O. Booster from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam LO Booster.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gunpla OldGundamLOBooster.jpg|HG 1/144 OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster (1997): box art Wing (211).jpg Notes & Trivia *The thrust scissors of the Gundam L.O Booster are similar in appearance and function to the Geno Breaker's X-Breakers in the Zoids franchise. References AllGunComWor - OZX-GUO1LOB.jpg|Gundam L.O. Booster - Technical Summary & Specifications. External links *OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster on MAHQ.net